


Queen in the tower

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Assassin Hermione Granger, BAMF Hermione Granger, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Hermione Granger-centric, Hermione as Rapunzel, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, One Shot, Rapunzel Elements, Revenge, twisted fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: When Marcus finds a beautiful woman trapped in the tower, he was sure he had found a lost princess. How could he refuse her request to give her a tour of the capital?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Queen in the tower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Heaven Roll-a-Drabble, Twisted Fairytale.  
RAD prompt: Marcus Flint/Rapunzel
> 
> Everything belongs to JKR, not me and I make no money by writing about them. So no lawsuits, please!
> 
> Betaed using Grammarly, so there might be few grammatical errors here and there.

In a dark deep forest, a sole man was running for his life. With man-eating plants and bloodthirsty creatures inhabiting the forest, it was a miracle he was still alive. He was certain of his death when he had fallen prey to those rebels. They had tortured him for information, for his Lord’s location and whereabouts of his troops. Every knight knew about how rebels killed lords with a dagger to their hearts. It was just his luck to escape from their clutches only to stumble into this forest. Not even those rebels had dared to enter this hell hole.

Now he was praying for a miracle.

A place to recuperate, something to eat and a way back home. A way to warn his king about rebels lurking in shadows and their secret movement against the throne.

Marcus let out a volley of curses as he tripped over a hidden root and tumbled a few hundred meters down the slope. A pond broke his fall and sight of a tall tower hidden behind tall trees greeted him. Marcus ran towards the shelter, only to realize there were no doors. He spotted a big window near the top of the tower. He conjured two knives for support and began scaling the fifty-foot high tower.

When finally he had reached the top, he found the window was unlocked. He peeked inside and found a beautiful maiden brushing her hair. The reflection in the mirror showed big brown eyes framing her fair face and he could faintly hear her melodious singing. He carefully knocked on the window and she turned to face him.

“My lady, I am Marcus, sworn knight of Voldemort-the-great. Some rebels chased me into this forest. I will be grateful for a place to recuperate and something to eat. I vow to repay your favor handsomely when I get the chance. Will you be so kind as to allow me entry into your home?” He asked, his head bowed in respect.

“Call me Hermione, oh Marcus the valiant. Please come inside and let me fix you some supper. In exchange for my help, I only ask you to bring me to the capital. I know there will be a big ceremony for the king and I wish to attend it in person. My matron refuses me every year, warning me of all dangers. But with you by side to protect me, I am sure she wouldn’t mind.” She smiled and invited him inside.

Marcus found himself inside a small room void of any outside influence. Hermione bustled about the room as if she had lived there for her entire life. Her brown hair was long, coiling around the room and Marcus marveled at the ease she avoided tripping on them.

“My matron doesn’t allow me to cut my hair, she uses it to climb the tower.” She supplied conversationally when she felt his curious gaze. “She loves them and says they are living like a snake. Not that I have seen any snakes. Never been out of these walls. How does the capital look? Is it true, it has a huge marketplace?”

Marcus answered her innocent questions. He wondered how life would have been for her, locked away in a faraway tower. He explained patiently about diagon alley, the central marketplace, various manors of the knights and throne room of Lord Voldemort. Hermione listened with rapt attention, asking questions upon questions about the castle and the lives of the knights.

* * *

Once Marcus was asleep, she gently picked his wand to conjure deadly daggers. She pulled out a small beaded bag from a hidden corner and hid his two knives along with new daggers. They had imprisoned her in this tower for too long. Everyone else had forgotten about her and her history but she remembered the names of her targets. Now and then she would get death eaters as visitors courtesy of free rebels but no one had given her information this freely. She had punished them all with a dagger to their heart for their uselessness. She couldn’t step out of the tower without someone with the dark-mark to escort her and Marcus would fulfill his role. She would reward him generously for his service and let him live. Soon, she would be free of her prison and continue her mission. Hermione, the queen of rebels, was more than ready for her revenge.

* * *

Early in the morning, Marcus woke up to Hermione’s sweet voice. She was happy, and it reflected in her cheerful song about freedom. She smiled warmly and Marcus returned it with his own. He was looking forward to escorting her to the city. He would present her in Lord Voldemort’s court and he will gain the king’s favor. 

Soon, it was time to leave. Hermione packed her small travel bag while Marcus readied himself. The journey towards city was tiring and on two or three occasions, they encountered groups of rebels. Marcus was glad to have Hermione to help him fight back this time. She was resourceful and quick on her feet. Her aim was true and her fighting style was terrifying. He understood why her matron had compared her hair to snakes. They had a mind of their own and had rescued him on over one occasion. Hermione was a hidden gem and he could not wait until the king set her loose on those rebels.

By the time they reached the capital, it was late. Marcus built a campfire, and she cooked them a delicious dinner. Hermione waited until he was asleep. She could smell freedom. She whistled softly and her loyal rebels gathered around her. Unsuspecting knights slumbered in their manors while rebels prepared. She assigned them their targets for tonight. Tomorrow was the day she will face the king. Tomorrow, her revenge will be complete. She inspected the dagger in her hand and her eyes glinted in the night. The dagger had Voldemort’s name written on it and tomorrow it will claim the king’s heart. She will reclaim the throne that rightfully belonged to the people. She went to sleep with a smile on her face, her dreams full of Voldemort’s body with a dagger through his heart.

The morning dawned bright and early. Both Marcus and Hermione were excited to go to the King’s court but for very different reasons. Both were eager to see the look on King’s face when he saw her. She let Marcus talk about the festivities while she kept an eye out on the crowd. When she heard murmurs about servants delivering messages about their lords’ absences, she smiled to herself. The plan had worked and the fool walking next to her did not understand what he had unleashed. She waved cheerfully at every commoner she saw, relishing knowing that in a few hours the city will be theirs again. They smiled back politely, averting their gaze when they saw a marked knight next to her. Not that they knew every other knight had perished the last night.

She indulged in the celebrations and talked Marcus into getting her new robes. Three local girls happily braided her hair and decorated them with wildflowers. Now that she looked like a queen she was, it was time to face the king.

* * *

She proudly walked into the throne room, Marcus at her side. She saw Voldemort’s eyes widen and knew he had recognized her. The fear in his eyes was praise she had yearned for over the years. No one else had dared to assassinate him over three times.

The recognition in those blood-red eyes pumped adrenaline in her veins. He was the one who had come up with the cruelest punishment for her. He had executed Ron and Harry in front of her eyes and then shipped her off to the isolated tower to mourn for their loss. He locked her up with a hag to watch over her and ensure she doesn’t kill herself. But she had survived, and it had hardened her resolve. Her willpower had grown just like her hair. The hag had never let her cut her hair; it was her way in and out of the tower. She had lived through the taunts and torture. She had persevered and now was her chance. 

She gave Voldemort a predatory smile and unsheathed her daggers. He recovered and sent the killing curse her way. She laughed at his predictability and moved out of the way easily. He made it too easy; she didn’t even have to speak aloud to taunt him. He responded with a barrage of killing curses and crucios but she sidestepped them.

She started chanting a spell the hag had used on her to prey on her magic.

Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt, Change the Fates’ design  
Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine 

She felt raw power coursing through her. The walls of the castle started trembling, and she took another step forward towards him.

Voldemort lost his footing and his wand rolled away from him. He sent a sword hurling towards her but she quickly pulled Marcus between in front of her. With no hesitation, she threw three daggers in succession. The mark hit true and Voldemort laid on the floor, broken and defeated. She dispassionately watched as life left the former king’s body. The war was over and they had won.

She was finally free.


End file.
